


Flutter

by byzinha



Series: 20 prompts [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, KillerWave if you squint too, sequel of Farmer's Market if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byzinha/pseuds/byzinha
Summary: Filling the "Do you think we're bad people?" prompt requested by Kita for my 20 prompts challenge.





	Flutter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crazygirlne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazygirlne/gifts).



> This is so short I don't even know how to write a summary for it *rings bell* SHAME *rings bell*
> 
> So, I have a new writing challenge going on with my friend Jenna (littlecajunlady), [see](http://breakthestrutura.tumblr.com/tagged/20prompts40days), and you can drop a request on my askbox on tumblr if you want.
> 
> This is the first one, and it was requested by Kita. Mick and friends. I kinda like how it turned out, but I have no clue if it's what you'd expect. I hope you all enjoy anyway.
> 
>  
> 
> **The characters of _Flash_ belong to DC, I've nothing to do with them.**

Out of all the places Mick thought he’d find Caitlin Snow again, the bar in front of the market was not in his list. Sure they had had that summer across the street, when things went a little out of hand between them, but that bar… it was not “hero friendly.”

He also didn’t expect to see her with Lisa Snart either. The two were having drinks and sharing jokes as if they were old costumers – at least that was what he gathered from all the laughter and familiarity they displayed. Mick had thought that after Lisa and Cisco’s break up the ladies would drift apart, but maybe he was wrong.

“Mick! Oh, my God, I didn’t know you were in town!” Lisa exclaimed when she saw him approaching them.

He only grunted a hello and got a chair to sit by her side, and then he gave Caitlin a nod that she replied with a smile.

“I was just telling Cait about that time Lewis decided to take me and Lenny to the mountains, and…”

Oh, yeah, Mick knew that story, all right, so he tuned her down and observed Caitlin. In normal timeline, only eight months had gone by, but for him, it’d been a couple of years already, since they said their goodbyes.

She looked different. Not in an ‘I got a new haircut’ type of difference, he meant. Something about her… had changed. Something… happened.

Had it been him? Because before him, she didn’t hold her drink like that, nor laugh that enthusiastically, nor shone with such malice. Before him, her back wasn’t that straight and her speech wasn’t so sassy. She was a woman, but she was no storm.

And now…

Now it felt like she was Katrina wrapped with Irma with a blue ribbon to tie them together neatly. She looked fearless, fierce, overwhelming, deadly. And she hadn’t even said a word.

There was no way he was responsible for that.

Mick… he was a tropical storm of his own, warm waters tearing at the cold air from above, but he got nothing on a hurricane.

Whatever had happened to Caitlin, it had been a change of her own. Like the butterfly after the metamorphose, except that this butterfly flapped her wings and somehow everything got fucked.

“…and Lewis was like, do you think we’re bad people? Like, super offended,” Lisa continued her tale, tears in her eyes from laughter. Cait laughed along. “Len and I standing there like we were saints and that poor janitor…”

Caitlin looked at him then, her cheeks the perfect rosy of amusement, and he could swear her eyes flashed blue for a second. It happened, he was certain, and after that her smiled change as if daring, questioning-

-Do you think we’re bad people, Mick?

And the answer was yes. Yes, they were. They were and he knew that for a fact, even without spoken words, bad people who learned, who were learning. They might have blown and ruined, but at the end they drizzled and stopped, found balance, flashed a rainbow.

At the end, they were better.

(or at least trying to be)


End file.
